


Missing You

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jack's away but they can still play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Title: Missing You**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary:  Jack's away but they can still play  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: NC17 - It's Sunday here, here's the smut!  


Ianto was woken by something, it took him a few moments to realise it was the phone. Glancing at the alarm clock beside his bed he wondered who would be calling him at just after 2am in the morning. Then his head kicked half heartedly into gear as he worried it might be work related.  
  
  


With eyes barely focused he looked at the caller ID, it was Jack. He'd been called to UNIT for a meeting that morning and told Ianto he had expected to be home that evening, Ianto had tried to stay awake, reading a book in bed. He had fallen asleep, his book upended on the floor.  
  


  
'Jack?' Ianto answered sleepily.

  
'I woke you, sorry.' Jack replied.

  
Ianto was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

  
'What did you want Jack?' His tone a little grumpier then he wanted to let on.  
  
  
'I'm stuck here till tomorrow, I was missing you.'

  
'So you phone after 2am?'

  
'I was thinking about you, lying in this hotel bed alone, remembering the touch of your hands on my body.' Jack's voice betraying how horny he was feeling. 

  
'Really?' Ianto was suddenly feeling more awake.

  
'Yeah, just thinking of you has got me so hard.'

  
'Touch yourself, tell me what you're doing.' Ianto whispered into the phone as his own hand slid down his chest towards his crotch where his own cock was beginning to stir.

  
'I'm sliding my fingers down my chest, across my stomach, past my cock and now I'm cupping my balls. I have my eyes closed so I can imagine it's your hand on me.'

  
Ianto cupped his own balls, mirroring Jack's actions.

  
'Play with your balls, tease them.' Ianto murmured into the phone.

  
'Oh yeah.' Jack muttered as his did as Ianto suggested.

  
Ianto's cock was now hard as a rock, his hand left his balls and circled it, stroking himself slowly but firmly.

  
'Jack, move your hand, tease your hole.' Ianto was starting to gasp a little.

  
Jack dipped his hand lower, sliding his fingers between the cheeks of his arse till they found their goal. He teased the opening with the tip of a finger making himself moan in pleasure.

  
'How does it feel Jack?'

  
'Wonderful.' Jack gasped.

  
'Suck your fingers Jack, make them wet.'

  
Jack teased his entrance for a few seconds more before moving his hand away and to his mouth, Ianto could hear him sucking noisily on his fingers down the other end of the phone.

  
'Fuck yourself Jack. Put your finger in your arse and fuck yourself.'

  
Jack didn't need telling twice, his fingers went straight back between his legs as his slipped a finger inside himself, letting out a load groan of pleasure.

  
Ianto's hand had sped up the pace slightly on his own cock as he imagined what Jack was doing in his own head. Balancing the phone in the crook of his neck he coated reached for the lube on the bedside table next to him.

  
As he listened to the delicious sounds coming from Jack's mouth down the phone to his ear he let go of his aching cock and coated the fingers of his other hand with the lube. The lubed fingers finding the tight ring of muscle of his own arse as he pushed in two fingers as his other hand grasped his cock again.

  
Jack heard Ianto moan softly down the phone.

  
'Where is your hand Ianto?'

  
'One is wrapped around my cock, the other is attached to the fingers in my arse.' He gasped.

  
'Are you thinking of me?' Jack's breathing was becoming erratic.

  
'Yep.' 

  
The images Ianto's words conjured in Jack's mind flew straight to his cock, he quickly removed his fingers from his arse and wrapped them around it. He couldn't help but pump it hard and fast as he heard the delightful noises Ianto was making.

  
'Gonna come.' Jack groaned loudly.

  
'Don't hold back, come for me.' Ianto told him, he was nearing the brink himself.

  
Ianto didn't have to wait long, moments later Jack let out a grunt of pleasure as his orgasm hit and he came over his hand and torso.

  
Ianto thrust his hips as his fingers thrust inside him, his other hand now pumping hard, fast and furious on his cock. The sound of Jack coming spurring him on, causing him to spill his seed in the same manner.

  
Neither of them spoke for several minutes as they came back to earth, both enjoying the afterg ow of their orgasms. 

  
Jack spoke first. 'Ianto, you okay?'

  
'Yep, a little sticky.'He replied, Jack could sense his smile down the phone.

  
'Yeah, me too.' Jack laughed softly.

  
'We should go clean up.' Ianto said, but not really wanting to move.

  
'I wish I could kiss you.'

  
'Tomorrow.'

  
'I'll keep you to that.'

  
'Good!' Ianto replied.

  
'Night Ianto.' Jack whispered.

  
'Morning Jack.' Ianto replied with a yawn.

  
They disconnected the call, Ianto reached over for a handkerchief from the small drawer of his bedside table and used it to clean the sticky mess on his body. Jack slid off the bed and headed into the shower.

  
Yes, he thought to himself, tomorrow he was going to kiss Ianto till he forgot where he was and if he was really good, what his name was.  
  
  
The End.


End file.
